


Bad Roommates

by Sonnenscheinchen1986



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bad Ensign, Based on Jery Taylor´s Mosaic, Competition, Foreplay, Multi, playing unfair, reference: sex game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnenscheinchen1986/pseuds/Sonnenscheinchen1986
Summary: Cadet Janeway wants to learn but her roommate and her latest conquest have some other things in mind...





	Bad Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/gifts).



> Please beware of a view spoilers from Jeri Taylor´s book "Mosaic"!
> 
> Thanks a lot to the wonderful Caladeniablue for her beta and BlackVelvet42 and curator for the inspiration!  
> And now, have fun!

Kathryn Janeway hadn’t slept more than four hours every night for weeks on end. There were barely enough hours in the day for her to attend her lectures, and no spare time at all for recreation, such was the punishing demands of her thesis, thanks to her supervisor, Admiral Paris. No sleep and too much caffeine left her head in some kind of trance.  
Not remembering how many hours she has been working on her thesis, a glance outside her window made her realise it was already night. Coffee number four was kicking in when a high-pitched giggle pulled her out of her thoughts. Her obviously drunk roommate, Lettie, stumbled into their shared room at the Academy student building. Nothing new for Kathryn.

Right behind her roommate appeared a dark-haired guy. Nothing new as well. Well, he was new, Kathryn thought, because his voice was different from Lettie’s last boyfriend.  
Mr Dark-hair turned his head into her direction. “Hey, uhm, Kathryn, right?” he blurted.

Oh God. She knew him.  
Embarrassed, she remembered the date that Lettie arranged for her a few weeks back. She had left under a stupid excuse, and had wanted to forget it ever since. Forget those beautiful blue eyes, the way he pronounced her name, how attentively he listened to whatever she had to say. Forget about those dark hair that reminded her so much of a dangerous love she had left behind.  
She could feel herself blushing, and tried to bring herself under control. “Hi, Will.” Her eyes skipped to her roommate “Lettie?!”  
“Oh, come on, Kathryn. I left the room hours ago! Don’t tell me you´re still studying?” Lettie lurched towards Kathryn’s desk and turned off her laptop in an instant.  
“Lettie! What are you doing? I have to deliver the thesis on Monday, you know how much depends on it!” Kathryn said.  
Riker interrupted their argument. “Oh Captain Janeway, I guess Miss Garrett has just been a bad bad Ensign.”

Both women turned their heads in Will’s direction, one with a broad coy smile under her long lashes, the other shocked.  
Exhausted Kathryn shook her head and began to speak unshakable, rising from her chair: “Oh no, Mister! I´m not the one who´s dreaming about a command career at Starfleet, so I would recommend you take a seat and we discuss our misbehaviour, Captain!”  
The guy sat down, lifted his right foot and leaned over the armrest nonchalantly, trying hard to hide his exuberant excitement. “Who do you think you are, Ensigns? Contradict your supervisor? Explain yourselves!” he promptly began, his iron glance fixed on the two young women.  
Evidently this wasn’t his first game, but the roommates were also experienced.  
With her feminine voice, Lettie looked at him shyly with her big brown eyes: “I don’t know what we were thinking, Captain! I guess we just have been bad, so very bad Ensigns.”  
“And you, Ensign Janeway? How do you talk yourself out of this?” Will continued.  
This whole scenario was becoming very interesting, Kathryn thought. She had never lost a single match of this rather indecent game. Her arousal building, she took Lettie’s hand and stepped towards their Captain, always keeping eye contact. His eyes were glancing up and down her slim body, watching her shake her hips suggestively.

“We´ve been so bad, Captain, we have to get punished – immediately!”  
She could see his trousers tighten at her husky voice, her tongue rolling out the last word lustfully.  
“Maybe I should let you scrub the Jeffrey´s tubes for the next two weeks!” Riker slowly brushed his chin with two fingers, a gesture that he probably thought had an effect on the other sex.

Lettie was trembling. She was drunk and had already been like butter under his touch when they had come in earlier. It was therefore up to her, Ensign Janeway, to take the next step. “Mmh,” she said, “I have a much better idea of what those small, filthy hands could do. We can make you feel so good, aren´t we, Ensign Garrett?”  
Lost in Riker’s blue eyes, Lettie took a moment to react. “Oh, yes of course”, she mumbled. With a broad grin, she sat close to his left knee and touched his inner thigh softly.  
Kathryn did the same on his right leg. She felt his muscles tense immediately, and they were oh-so hard. He shifted on his chair, his upcoming erection clearly visible, but his words sounded like steel: “I am demoting the two of you if this is all you have to offer!”

This man was challenging her! But Kathryn loved to face hard challenges. She sat on his leg and leaned as close as she could to his body, pressing her breasts into his broad chest. She watched Lettie doing the same and observed her tiny hands gliding down Will´s upper body – inch by inch, over his abdomen. Slowly – so very slowly— Kathryn´s delicate fingertips brushed the whole length of the bulge in his pants.  
No reaction.

Kathryn was frustrated, and her pride was hurt, but before she had the time to think of a different approach, she felt a hand grabbing her neck underneath her hair, pulling her close to some sweet and unbelievable tender lips. She opened her mouth just a little bit and a hesitant tongue licked her upper lips softly, then she felt a lovely bite on her lower lip. Lettie was kissing her in a way she had never experienced before. It was extremely tender and the delicious enticing smell of Lettie’s skin made her moan.  
Her roommate seemed to know exactly how to touch her without needing to ask. Lettie’s hands lingered on her breasts, then they began to massage them lightly while the two women deepened the kisses. Forgotten about the game, Kathryn tenderly took Lettie’s head in both hands and brushed the skin of the young woman´s face with her thumbs – those cherry lips were so kissable, red and full and her skin so unbelievably soft. Her hands moved up under her friend’s long shimmering brown hair and she began to massage her scalp. When Lettie broke the kiss, Kathryn couldn’t think of anything than more.  
She wanted more! She needed to taste her smile again.  
Lost in the beauty in front of her, she watched Will lead Lettie’s head in his direction with his big hands, and he kissed her forcefully. Observing the wild activities between those two set another hot rush through Kathryn’s heated body when she realized the game was over. Just when Will bent over her lips, she laid her fingertips on his mouth and whispered: “You’ve lost!”

“Screw the game,” he said. ”You two won unfairly! Want to join me to your bedroom, ladies?” When he stood confident of his charm, Riker’s hand brushed over Kathryn soaked pants as he stood and she couldn’t hold back a helpless whimper.  
Next thing she knew she was led by her beautiful roommate and the most handsome man she’d ever met into her bedroom. The triumph of her winning the game was nothing compared with the pleasures that followed.


End file.
